The Wolf Dragon
by Laena Targaryen
Summary: Jaehaerys Targaryen is the last living member of House Targaryen. As the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, with ice and fire flowing through his veins, how will this Wolf Dragon change the Game of Thrones?
1. Prologue

**The Wolf Dragon**

 _Jaehaerys Targaryen is the last living member of house Targaryen. As the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, with ice and fire flowing through his veins, how will this young man change the game of thrones?_

 **Prologue:**

 _11th month of 283AC, the Narrow Sea_

Lady Lyanna Stark lay on a bed in a ship with a babe cradled in her arms. She gazed down at her son and smiled. So much blood had been spilled because of his father's obsession with that damned prophecy.

Rhaegar had seduced her with promises of love and like a fool she had fallen for him.

Had she ever loved him? Yes. In the beginning. But after she had fallen pregnant at that tower and heard about her brother Brandon and their lord father Rickard being burnt alive by the Mad King Aerys from Rhaegar she had seen the truth behind the lies. It was all because of the Prophecy and Rhaegar's obsession with it.

Rhaegar believed that there had to be 'the three heads of the dragon' and that one of the heads would be 'the Prince that was Promised'. All the heads of the dragon would have dragon blood and two of the heads would aid the Prince in a terrible war in which many would die but ultimatly one which the Prince and the rest of Westeros would prevail in. Rhaegar never said exactly when this supposed war was meant to begin. All he said was that Aegon and Rhaenys, his two other children by Elia Martell, were two heads of the dragon and Lyanna was meant to give him a third. A daughter. He dreamed that his children would save the world and usher in a new golden age for the Targaryen Dynasty with dragons, that all of Westeros would prosper and that the people would love his family as they once had long ago.

Lyanna laughed. Instead he had ignited a war that had destroyed his family. Rhaegar had died at the Trident, his two other children and Elia Martell murdered by Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch, his pregnant mother Rhaella Targaryen and younger brother Viserys murdered by Baratheon turncloaks on Dragonstone and his father stabbed in the back by Ser Jaime Lannister. The war had nearly destroyed Lyanna's family too, with her Lord Father and Brother burned alive by the Mad King Aerys. Aye, his father was mad long before the War of the Usurper and a war was going to happen sooner rather than later but her 'abduction' was the spark that ignited the wlldfire so to speak.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought on all of this but then her son stirred in her arms and gurgled in that way babies do. Lyanna smiled as he opened his eyes and smiled up at her. He hadn't cried when he was born and never fussed or threw a tantrum which was unheard of for a young babe, or so her wetnurses said. She felt love fill her heart and knew then and there that she would always protect her son and help him become a better man than his father and grandfather ever were.

She had wondered what she should choose as her sons name and up until that very moment she hadn't been able to decide on a name, but as she gazed down at his violet eyes – a darker shade of purple than his fathers – she saw a name materialize in her mind. Jaehaerys. His name would be Jaehaerys.


	2. Jaehaerys I

**Chapter One:**

 _2nd Month of 297AC, Pentos_

 **Jaehaerys Targaryen**

Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen swung his sword in an arc and blocked his attackers swing before knocking the sword aside and swinging at the gap between his opponents helmet and chestplate. His opponent quickly stepped back, the sword grazing his neck, leaving a shallow cut.

Instead of becoming enraged his opponent chuckled and dropped his sword.

"That's enough for today, Your Grace" Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning, said.

Jaehaerys dropped his sword and chuckled, "It seems you're getting slow in your old age, Arthur".

Arthur smirked and then looked at Jaehaerys with an intensity that made the younger man uncomfortable, "I'm not getting slow, Jaehaerys. You're skill is improving" the older man paused and then said "Soon you'll surpass even me".

Jaehaerys opened his mouth to reply when his mother walked over to them. She had been watching from the balcony overlooking the courtyard in Magister Illyrio's Palace, where they had stayed since his mother had fled Westeros with Jaehaerys and the members of the Kingsguard still loyal to the Targaryens: Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser William Darry, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Barristan Selmy and the Lord Commander of Jaehaerys's Kingsguard himself: Ser Gerold Hightower.

"We have a visitor, Jaehaerys" Lyanna Stark said as soon as she stopped. It was then that Jaehaerys noticed the excitement in his mothers eyes. Not much excited his mother these days so it had to be someone of great importance...but who?

As if reading his mind his mother smiled and said simply."Follow me".

Jaehaerys walked behind his mother with the Kingsguard falling in behind him. His mind raced and nerves tingled his muscles.

Was it the Spider with good news from Westeros? Had the Usurper died? Gods his mind raced with all the possible people in his life and all the possible scenario's that had led them here.

His mother led him through the patio archway and into the main hall of the Palace, which was as laviously decorated as it could possibly be with golden sculptures and priceless paintings decorating the floor and walls of the massive space (Jaehaerys had never understood the need for so much pointless, expensive stuff. They served no purpose so why keep them?) and walked up to two men who were in deep conversation near one of the massive windows. Jaehaerys recognised the fat man on the left: Magister Illyrio. His ornately decorated forked beard made him hard to miss.

But it was the man on the right who puzzled Jaehaerys. The room was dark so he couldn't make out much details but as he got closer he saw that the man was dressed in furs and a heavy cloak that was massivly out of place in the warm, humid climate of Pentos.

The two men stopped their conversation and turned to the new arrivals. Jaehaerys felt a bolt of lightening travel up his spine...

The man was a Stark. His long face was proof enough. Jaehaerys recalled his mother saying that long faces were an attribute unique to the Starks. An attribute that Jaehaerys had inherited from his mother.

And by the way she was looking at the man Jaehaerys instantly knew who he was.

He was proven right when the man (who had been looking at Jaehaerys with an equal expression of shock and recognition) walked up to Jaehaerys and embraced him.

"You have your mothers face" his Uncle, Eddard Stark the Lord of Winterfell and the North whispered.


	3. Eddard I

**Chapter Two**

 _2nd Month of 297AC, Pentos_

 **Ned Stark**

When Jaehaerys had walked into the hall Ned could hardly believe his own eyes. Not only was his sister alive and well, but he had a **nephew.** A Targaryen Nephew.

For fourteen years Ned had believed that his sister was dead. Rumors had spread after the rebellion that she had lived and given birth to a son but nobody had payed them any heed. And for fourteen years he had cursed Rhaegar Targaryen for taking his sister from him.

Then two months earlier Winterfell had recieved a visitor.

A short, bald eunuch.

Lord Varys had handed Ned a letter written in his sisters hand and had explained how he had smuggled Lya and her newborn son, the last living Targaryen, away from the Tower of Joy and across the Narrow Sea to Pentos where Lya and her son, along with the Kingsguard still loyal to the Targaryens had stayed hidden all this time. The letter from Lyanna had confirmed this and Ned knew that Varys knew that he would never have believed the eunuch unless Lyanna herself had written to Ned explaining everything. Having grown up together Ned knew his sisters handwriting better than anyone, even Benjen.

The revelation had sent him reeling and at the time he had felt lightheaded, on the brink of fainting.

When Ned had recovered he had looked at the eunuch and had opened his mouth to ask a question before the eunuch had cut him off.

"I have already arranged for you to see your sister and nephew. It will take a number of moons to tie up some loose ends but soon enough you will see them".

"Why now? Why tell me now?" Ned had sputtered, much to the amusement of the eunuch.

"The gears of war are starting to spin, Lord Stark. Soon the realm will bleed" the eunuch had paused and, dropping his sly, cunning demeanor had looked Ned dead in the eyes "I didn't tell you earlier for your own safety and to prevent the realm from going to war before it was ready. When war finally comes we will need you on our side to restore the rightful dynasty to Westeros. Only under the Targaryens can Westeros survive" A look had come into the eunuchs eyes then that Ned couldn't read.

Later he would realise that the look was fear. The eunuch was afraid. Of what Ned didn't want to find out but had a feeling that sooner or later he would.

The eunuch had left soon after and Ned had retrieved his eldest son and heir Robb and his Lady wife Catelyn and told them everything. Catelyn had initally been hesitant to let him go to Pentos while Robb seemed eager for Ned to meet Jaehaerys. But having been married to Ned for fourteen years his lady wife had known that Ned had already made up his mind and there was no amount of persuation that would change that. He was going to Pentos and Gods help anyone who tried to stop him.

And finally here he stood. Looking at his sister and nephew. He had already believed that his sister was alive from her letter so her appearance wasn't as shocking as it should have been. But then he looked at his nephew and the shock ran through him.

Jaehaerys was tall with a muscled body. He had the pale skin of the Targaryens, along with the violet eyes and silver hair but Ned could clearly see the Stark in him. His body shape reminded Ned of Brandon, his older brother, and he also had the long face that the Starks were so well known for. Ned knew that while Jaehaerys wasn't classicaly handsome he probably exhuded a certian aura about him that would attract women.

Jaehaerys looked like a King.

Ned had then embraced his nephew and told him how he had his mothers face.

He then turned to his sister and stared at her. Taking her in for the first time in many years. His little sister was **alive.** Gods his head was spinning and he felt the beginning of a headache but he did not care. He smiled and, laughing like a madman he walked towards her and sweeped her up in a bear hug. His vision became blurry and he realised a moment later that he was crying. But the tears were tears of happiness.

"I missed you Lya" Ned whispered in his sisters ear as he hugged her. The tears were coming harder now, "Gods I missed you".

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Yeah I know it gets a little sappy there towards the end but I had to show Ned's happiness at finding out his sister is alive and had a child. After all that happens to Ned and his family in canon he deserves a little happiness :)_


	4. Jaehaerys II

**Chapter Three**

 _2nd Month of 297AC, Pentos_

 **Jaehaerys Targaryen**

After the tearful reunion between his mother and uncle, Jaehaerys followed everyone to a large table in the centre of the room and waited until everyone had taken a seat, the Kingsguard taking up positions around the room.

"I must say that it is quite the surprise to see you, Uncle" Jaehaerys japed, getting a few chuckles before becoming serious "Although I wasn't informed by the Spider or my mother that you were coming..." he directed a glare towards his mother. They were going to have quite the talk later on..."I think I know the reason why you are here. And it isn't just for a family reunion". Jaehaerys paused and looked his uncle in the eye "When the time comes for my war to retake the Iron Throne for House Targaryen I ask for your support".

"I can't dishonor my King, Jaehaerys" His uncle replied, although he looked conflicted.

"I am not asking you to betray King Robert" Jaehaerys replied. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What are you saying, Your Grace?" Lord Commander Hightower asked in shock "You do not seek the Iron Throne?!"

"I did not say that, Lord Commander. I merely said that I did not ask my uncle to betray King Robert"

His uncle looked at him in confusion,"I don't understand".

"As long as King Robert lives I will not try to retake the Iron Throne for my family. But..." Jaehaerys interjected as his uncle started to reply, "Once his Grace is dead I will call on you or whatever Stark is in Winterfell to honor our family ties and raise you levies in my name". Jaehaerys sat back down and smiled.

 _If the Spiders plot goes to plan then 'His Grace' should find himself meeting a very unpleasant end very soon. And if what the Spider says that Stannis Baratheon has uncovered is true then war will break out. And then I will make Tywin Lannister and his whole fucking family pay for all he has done. A dragon is coming for you, Lion. Soon you will burn._

Jaehaerys was snapped out of his thoughts by his uncle.

"If you promise to not call on me to raise my banners or levies in your name, or to betray my best friend as long as he lives then, nephew, we have a deal," he paused "On one condition. You will come with me back to Winterfell when I leave. If I am to help place my nephew on the Throne I would get to know him and for my family to know him. There is a saying in the North, one that your mother has heard many times, one that is our house words and one that I would guess that she has taught you. If you are half the man that I think you are, Nephew, then I know you take the words seriously".

Jaehaerys didn't hesitate, "Winter is coming".

His uncle nodded and in his eyes respect shone. "Aye that it is Jaehaerys. It serves not only as a reminder that we should all prepare for Winter by stocking up on supplies but as a warning too. That none of us should make hasty decisions that we will come to regret and pay for. No matter how bright a set of armor can shine, a shadow can darken it".

Jaehaerys thought this over and smiled "I will travel with you to Winterfell, Uncle. It may come as a surprise but I had already planned on coming with you as soon as we sat at this table. The only family I have had for all my life is my mother and although I love her I have always wanted to meet you and the rest of my family. I am tired of being so alone" This last confession was out of his mouth before he realised it but it seemed like it was the right thing to do as his uncle stood up from his seat and walked over to Jaehaerys before pulling him to his feet and embracing him.

Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, a man who by all stories was as icy and cold as his home, laughed.

"It does not surprise me, Jaehaerys. You may have the Targaryen name but you are as much a wolf as a dragon. And the lone wolf dies while the pack survives. And you are no longer a lone wolf".

 _Far away from Pentos and to the west a massive continent lay. Westeros. In just a few short weeks it would erupt in bloodshed as smallfolk, nobles and Kings would die in a pointless, bloody, petty war. A war that would blind all of them to the real threat._

 _For a far greater threat was stirring._

 _Farther North of Kingslanding, Far past the Trident, Far past the Neck and Moat Cailin, Far past Winterfell and the Wall, many leagues past the Land of the Thenns and deep into the Lands of Always Winter, something stirred._

 _Something that was not Human, Child of the Forest, Giant, Wight, Other or the even the Great Other but more terrifying, powerful and evil than all of them._

 _Deep within a blizzard there lay a castle made of a strange black stone. Inside that castle was a throne and upon that throne was a woman and She was awakening._

 _Soon the world would know true horror._

Jaehaerys awoke with a start, the image of the woman on the throne embedded in his mind and then remembered where he was and all that had transpired. Soon he would leave with his uncle and head to Winterfell to meet the rest of his family. He smiled and fell back into a deep sleep, this time dreamless.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _And who is this mysterous, evil woman? Not telling...yet ;)_


	5. Jaehaerys III

**Chapter Four**

 _3rd Month of 297AC, The Narrow Sea_

 **Jaehaerys Targaryen**

 _He stood overlooking a battlefield where a bloody battle was being fought. Men fought against men in a river whose waters were stained a deep red. But his focus was on two men in particular. One was dressed in a set of golden plate armor with a helmet that had stag antlers on it and the other was dressed in a black suit of plate armor encrusted with rubies, with a three headed dragon on his helmet._

 _He watched the two men dance a deadly duel, sword against war-hammer. Both men slowly started to tire, their wounds becoming more evident before it was the man in black who made a fatal mistake. He dodged a swing from the massive war-hammer and did not think to place his left foot on even ground and tripped. The war-hammer swinging man quickly finished him off with a blow to the chest._

 _Suddenly Jaehaerys was not on the hill but beside the man who lay dying with the many rubies of his armor laying in the blood and shit filled water nearby. The big war-hammer wielding man did not seem to see him as he roared in triumph and mounted his horse before riding back into the battle. Jaehaerys saw that the man was trying to say something, so he knelt beside the man who looked at him and **saw** him. He placed his ear against the dying mans mouth._

 _"The dragon must have three heads...". The man coughed up some blood and continued "I failed Lyanna. I failed you, my son. A war is coming. A terrible war". The man gasped and the life faded from his eyes. Jaehaerys pulled off the dead mans helmet and looked into the eyes so much like his own._

 _The scene changed and he found himself standing on a massive wall of ice. He commanded men to fire more arrows that were alight with fire at moving corpses that scaled the wall of ice with unnatural speed and ease. A screech sounded overhead and a massive winged beast, a dragon, flew overhead and engulfed the corpses in flame._

 _The scene changed once again and he was now standing near the broken remnants of the wall that he was on earlier. Corpses lay everywhere. Men, women, children and babes, all dead. Some were mutilated and missing body parts, some seemed whole. Suddenly the air was filled with a terrible, inhuman scream that forced Jaehaerys to his knees. Blood dripped from his ears and into the snow beneath him and tears filled his eyes as the eyes of the corpses filled with a blue fire and they rose to their feet._

 _The scene changed one final time and this time there was nothing. Pure white filled Jaehaerys' vision and he realised that he was in a blizzard. At first he though he was deaf as there was no sound where there should have been the roar of the snow and then he heard footsteps approaching._

 _Slowly and deliberately whatever those footsteps belonged to approached him. Hours seemed to pass as they got steadily closer and closer until finally they stopped right behind him. Jaehaerys found his body turning and already knew who stood behind him before their face was revealed._

 _The woman from the black castle stood smiling at him. She was beautiful. Too beautiful._

 _He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but evil. Screams filled his head and..._

He woke up. The screams that had filled his head in the dream were his own as they died in his throat. Sweat dripped from his body.

That was the third time he had had that dream since they had left Pentos on-board a warship that the Spider had somehow managed to acquire for them two weeks previously. The first dream, the one with the woman in the black castle of strange stone had come to him once since they has left shore too.

Jaehaerys was worried. Was he going mad? His grandfather had the madness and it was well known that it ran in his fathers family...but this thought was dismissed as soon as he thought it. Madness took years to manifest. His grandfather was mad well before Duskendale. The time spent imprisoned by Lord Darklyn only sped the progression of the madness up.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door of his cabin.

"Come in" he called out to whoever it was.

Ser Barristan Selmy poked his head in, a worried expression on his face, "Is everything alright, Your Grace? I heard screaming".

Jaehaerys shook his head and motioned for the older man to come in. He pointed to a seat at his desk and poured both of them a glass of wine then sat down opposite his mentor. Ser Barristan opened his mouth to protest (no doubt to say that a Kingsguard should always stay sober when guarding his King) but Jaehaerys cut him off "Drink. You will need it for what I am about to tell you. That's an order from your King, Ser Barristan" This last was said with steel in his voice when Barristan still looked hesitant. The knight downed his drink in one gulp, Jaehaerys doing the same.

"Ser Barristan, do you think I have my Grandfathers madness?" he spoke bluntly and to the point.

Barristan looked surprised and then to Jaehaerys' surprise, laughed. "No, Your Grace". The older man paused and looked at Jaehaerys with serious eyes "Your Great Grandfather once told me that madness and greatness are two sides of the same coin. Every time a Targaryen is born, he said, the gods toss a coin to see on which side it lands. Your coin landed on the greatest side of all, Jaehaerys. You are just, kind, wise and patient. You have nearly unnatural skill with a sword and have a natural military mind. You will be a great commander of men and an even greater King". Barristan paused and poured himself another glass of wine before continuing "After I failed your father at the Trident and Baratheon had my wounds attended to I thought to serve him as I served your father and Grandfather as Kingsguard but then I saw the bodies of your half brother and sister lying at the usurpers feet while he laughed and I threw down my cloak and left Westeros, swearing to guard no one anymore". His mentor looked at Jaehaerys even more intensly before he continued once more, "I thought I would never find another purpose in life. I was a broken man". Tears filled his eyes briefly before he composed himself, "But then the Spider contacted me and told me about your existence. He asked me if I was willing to take a place in the Kingsguard of the rightful King of Westeros and help him regain his throne. I initially refused but thought it over and eventually agreed. And to this day I do not regret my decision. It is the best decision I have ever done with my life and I can say with full honesty that I would gladly give my life for you, Jaehaerys".

Ser Barristans confession had left Jaehaerys speechless but after a few minutes of silence he managed to find his voice, "The day you joined my Kingsguard was the best decision the Spider could have ever made. Without you I wouldn't be alive. I owe you everything and when I take the Iron Throne I will see to it that you are greatly rewarded with whatever you desire, my old friend". The last words were delivered with heavy emotion.

"Thank you, Jaehaerys" Was all that Ser Barristan said before both men fell into another silence that lasted ten minuted before Jaehaerys broke the silence.

"It seems that we have gone off topic quite a bit" Jaehaerys japed, breaking the silence. He composed himself and looked at Barristan before blurting it out, "I have been having these reoccuring dreams. It is why I asked you if I had the Madness".

"What dreams?"

Jaehaerys told Ser Barristan every detail he could remember about the dreams. Both the woman in the black castle and the other dream that seemed to be made up of different snippets. Ser Barristan frowned when he got to the part when the woman appeared again.

"You don't recognise her?" he asked.

"No. And that is what scares me more so than the wights and bloodshed. Or even more so than having my father see me in a dream and speak to me" Jaehaerys held his head in his hands and rubbed his temples, a headache was starting to come on.

The older man thought on it a moment.

"Some of your family have had dreams similar to your own. Dragon dreams are what they are called. Only someone with the blood of the Dragon can have them. Most of the time they are just dreams...but from what I have heard about them some of them can come true. Your ancestor, Daenys the Dreamer predicted the fall of Old Valyria ten years before it was destroyed. I am not a supersitious man and I think that your dreams are just dreams but Dragon dreams are or were real at one point so you having them shouldn't be completely dismissed".

Jaehaerys' head spun, from the wine or what he was just told his did not know. But he was spared from replying by a shout from the deck outside.

He ran outside with Ser Barristan to see his captain holding up a Myrish eyeglass. The captain set it down and turned to Jaehaerys. He was a grizzled man in his late 50s with an eye-patch over his right eye who limped when he walked but according to Varys he was the best captain there was...or more importantly he knew how to keep his mouth shut. His expertise came into evidence when he started barking orders at the newly awoken men who immediately sprang into action and armed themselves with swords, armor and shields. He saw Jaehaerys looking at him and said simply "Pirates".

Jaehaerys picked up the eyeglass and saw that the captain was right. Three ships approached on the horizon that bore black masts with skulls and crossbones sigil on it. And they were approaching fast.

He looked at Ser Barristan and the older man nodded before heading off to retrieve Jaehaerys' swords and armor. The other Kingsguard lined up beside Jaehaerys and drew their weapons, dawn glowing a milky white in Ser Arthur's hand. Jaehaerys looked around to see his Uncle, dressed in mail armor with his sword Ice walk up and stand beside him. The knowledge that he was going into a battle with family comforted him somewhat.

The pirate ships got closer and Ser Barristan handed Jaehaerys his swords and armor. The young King quickly put on the armor and gripped the handle of his swords tightly. He had never killed a man but knew that after today that would change.

He gripped Blackfyre and Dark Sister tightly in his hand and waited.

The three pirate ships soon had closed enough distance between themselves and Jaehaerys' ship to begin boarding. Men swung across the gap between the ships on ropes, while planks were lain down and soon the ship was a minitiare battlefield.

Jaehaerys threw himself into the battle and swung both his swords, quickly cutting down any opponent that dared attack him. Soon a pile of bodies lay at his feet but Jaehaerys was far past the point of caring. All of his world had become killing. His swords became blurs as he killed man after man. He gutted one man and decapitated another. Soon enough men started to back away from him, fear in their eyes. All except one.

A big warrior who would have given Gregor Clegane a run for his money stepped in front of the young King. In his hands he gripped a massive great-sword that had to be the size of Jaehaerys. The giant of a man bellowed and swung his sword with surprising speed. Jaehaerys jumped to the left, the sword smashing through the deck at his feet. Jaehaerys swung his swords which cut into the warriors massive biceps but this didn't seem to slow the brute down. The warrior backhanded Jaehaerys and knocked him to the ground. He roared and brought his massive sword down, Jaehaerys barely managing to roll out of the way. The warrior became even more enraged and knocked Jaehaerys' swords out of his reach before picking the smaller man up by his throat. The warrior smiled and started to squeeze Jaehaerys' throat.

Black spots danced in Jaehaerys' eyes and he struggled in vain to escape the warriors grasp. He was going to die on a fucking ship. The Gods truly do have a sense of humor...

Another great-sword plunged through the warriors chest and he let go of Jaehaerys who fell to the ground gasping before looking up to see Ned Stark standing behind the man, Ice gripped in both hands. Jaehaerys nodded to his uncle in gratitude before picking up blackfyre and decapitating the warrior.

He looked around to see that the battle was over. They had won.

He walked up to his uncle.

"You saved my life, uncle. Thank you". And he meant it too.

Ned Stark shook his head, "You have my blood, Your Grace. Family saves each other".

For the third time that day Jaehaerys found himself at a loss for words and returned to his cabin before he stripped out of his armor and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
